Naruto the New Hunter
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: At a young age Naruto finds himself on a strange planet called shear where he learns to become a hunter. NarutoxVal Rated M for violence, language and future lemons.


Naruto the New Hunter

Chapter one- A strange new world

**Author notes- I decided to write a crossover about evolve. It will be a action/romance between Naruto and the medic Val. Also the chapters will be very short for the entirety of this story, nothing too long. Anyways On to the story.**

Ever since the Kyuubi's attack on the village, every villager hated Naruto. He wasn't a boy but a monster in their eyes, everyday he was alone.

It was currently dark over Konoha, the moon bright and the village silent the sounds of only hums from the lights. In the silent streets a large crowd of around forty people erupted the stillness with torches and screaming. Filling the streets, chasing after a little blonde boy.

The little boy, four year old Naruto ran for his life, his small feet moving with hast, his blonde hair in the wind and his shorts scraped. The mob hated the young blonde with every ounce of their being and wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Naruto knew if he stopped for the shortest breath he would be finished. He didn't have a plan nor a direction, running down the dark streets, but he knew if he stopped, death would be certain. Because of that he never stopped sprinting as fast as he could, speeding down the streets passing several houses, the cries, yells and screams right behind him. Women and men screaming for the little's boy's head, their mouths spitting with rage as they shrieked. Their eyes filled with hate and darkness and hands filled with weapons, quickly following the little boy as their feet slammed against the pavement.

Naruto ran and ran, reaching the large front gate and quickly rushed out of the village. He ran down the dirt road keeping a quick pace knowing he needed to lose the mob. He decided to dash and ran off into the thick forest quickly losing the mob of villagers behind him in the thick nature. Traveling further into the forest the moon illuminating his path, passing trees and plants. Naruto looked back and could now barley see the light from their torches. Their screams faded off into the distance causing him to sigh in relief.

Once he knew he was finally safe he took a breather pushing himself up against a tree and sat down, getting some rest. He pressed his hand to his chest, running for nearly an hour, his chest quickly rising and falling. He still didn't know how he would survive almost every night from the insane mobs that plagued his life. After a moment he caught his breath and looked around.

He sat there, nothing but silence in the beautiful forest around him. Suddenly off in the distance there was a loud bizarre shriek, such a loud aggravating noise causing Naruto to quickly raise his hands pressing them to his ears trying to block out the ear bleeding screech. He had never heard such a bizarre sound in his life.

Moments later it finally stopped, letting Naruto lower his arms appreciating the silence. He slowly proceeded to stand up, taking a moment looking around, before walking forward to investigate. He stayed low and out of sight trying to sneak, walking further into the dark forest, once he passed a tree he instantly stood still as his eyes grew large.

In front of him was the most outlandish large creature he had ever witnessed. Large, as tall as a three story building with a very strange petite looking body. It had four arms and floated several feet above the ground. Young Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen anything quite like this. He wasn't going to draw attention to himself, slowly backing away from the creature, trying not to disturb it.

As he moved back, moving his feet silently against the grass trying not to make a sound, suddenly it turned around in a flash, looking directly at the little blonde boy. Naruto immediately froze and the creature moved forward. It advanced with a gentle pace not knowing what to aspect. As it inched forward abruptly it came to a halt, stationary, looking at the blonde as it made strange little shrieks. Naruto could now see it's body, noticing it resembled a woman's figure.

They stared at each other, neither making a sound, Naruto confused. It very gradually floated down onto the ground floor waiting a moment for something. Naruto still didn't move as it slowly began to crawl back away from the blonde still looking at him while using its four arms to press against the floor.

It turned around not making a sound and again the creature began to shriek out into the forest causing Naruto to press his hands to his ears trying to block out the noise. Naruto watched what it was doing to see as a small clear ball formed before it and expanded larger and larger until it was the size of the creature. Naruto couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

The creature stopped as the ball was formed right before it. It was what looked like a portal. Looking inside Naruto could see a whole another world, making him bright eyed with wonder. The creature looked back one last time then floated through the portal its body shifting though, leaving Konoha, in a single moment departed. Naruto stood still, shocked by what he had witnessed.

He slowly walked forward, each step another to a world unknown. He stopped several feet before the portal and looked deep inside it, then looked back at the village. Every day he had been chased, every person hated him and nobody was waiting for him, no one would miss him or even notice he was gone. He stood there a fatal step forward, taking his chances he gradually walked forward through the portal from his world to a one unknown.

His body shifted through the portal, in an instant he was on the other side. Once on the other side, he felt strange, his head in excruciating pain. Looking back the portal, it closed behind him closing the world he knew behind him. Knowing no way back he looked forward. Looking forward he was greeted with a magnificent view. From atop a cliff Naruto stood in awe, looking at the world around him, seeing several bright vibrant exotic plants and the sounds of wildlife. Looking up he saw bright beautiful stars filled the sky with other massive colorful planets. He walked forward seeing the beautiful landscape, it took his breath away, it was nothing like his home.

Once he was done taking in the view he knew he had to know his surroundings. Not knowing where he was he began to walk, not knowing where he was going. For a while he walked no civilization for miles, walking further investigating this new world, he still hadn't seen a single human being.

Walking down a path he heard something and came to halt, he heard a growling noise behind him. Slowly turning around, he saw what he didn't want to see. Another creature lurked behind several plants, its bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Slowly it came out from behind the plants as it looked directly at Naruto. It was purple and smaller than the other creature with a large mouth and tail.

It began to circle the young boy slowly pressing its clawed feet to the ground. Moving back it forth it finally stopped, it growled and pressed its hind legs against the ground and pounced forward at the blonde, leaping into the air. Naruto quickly moved back but before the creature reached him, blood splattered against the ground floor as the creature yelled out in pain as the sound of bullets echoed against the cliffs, instantly the monster fell onto the ground, dead.

Naruto watched stunned, looking at the now dead creature. He followed the noise, to see out from a rock came a man wearing a green shirt and pants with mutton chops and a cowboy hat with a weapon in his hands. The man looked over at Naruto, a surprised look on his face to see such a young boy so far away from any civilization.

"Are you alright there lad?" The man asked. Naruto simply nodded. He walked forward and extended his arm, lending his hand to Naruto.

**I wrote this relatively quick so I might change a few minor details later. Also I made a twitch account recently where I play games just like this one, come over and hang out at .tv/wolfy_mayhem/profile or don't. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
